majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
By Any Means, Part 2
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 11 | Airdate = December 26, 2017 | Viewers = 2.44 million | Writer = Kendall Sherwood | Director = Rick Wallace | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} Unable to locate Stroh in the present, the squad looks for answers in his distant past, hunting for the former Ms. Bechtal. Meanwhile, the squad struggles with Chief Mason, and Rusty grows frustrated with forced proximity to Gus. The Victim Stroh's Current Victims * Emma Rios, Los Angeles County Deputy District Attorney and the prosecutor in the Phillip Stroh case. Drowned in her pool by Stroh even though she had bodyguards from the District Attorney's Bureau of Investigation. Received false information from Dylan posing as an Interpol agent that Stroh has terminal cancer. * Jim Bechtal, Phillip Stroh's former stepfather. Stabbed five times in the abdomen by Stroh in his search for his mother, Gwendolyn Stroh. Stroh's Victims After his Return to the U.S. * Gordon Ducrest, Phillip Stroh's sixth-grade science teacher. Found electrocuted on the side of his house about a year ago. Cared for his wife who had Alzheimer's', kids never heard of Stroh. * Lynn Porter, Phillip Stroh's former high school girlfriend. Former lifeguard from Ohio who drowned in her own pool. Parents state that Lynn and Stroh broke up when they were sixteen but they don't remember much about Stroh aside from him being "odd". * Clyde Fowler, Phillip Stroh's former law school professor from Ann Arbor, Michigan. Supposedly shot himself a month after Lynn's death despite showing no signs of depression and leaving no note. His sister has never heard of Stroh and according to her, Clyde used to travel two or three times a year to Europe but quit about a year before stating that he couldn't afford it anymore. * Elizabeth Dunn, Lived in Colorado and died in a car accident. Used to go on trips to Europe over a winter break with her children until a year before. Like Clyde Fowler, claimed financial reasons for stopping her trips. * Carolyn Sayles, Phillip Stroh's first step-mother. Fell off a hiking trail in Arizona. Stroh's Early Victims * Mary Wellington, disappeared in Chagrin Falls, Ohio in 1985 and was never found. According to Gwendolyn Stroh, was murdered and possibly raped by Phillip Stroh. Suspected to be Stroh's first victim. Her body was buried in the foundations of a house by Gwendolyn and Phillip. Her body possibly located by the Chagrin Falls Police Department due to information obtained from Gwendolyn Stroh. * Emily West, went missing in August of 1992 and never found. Claimed by Gwendolyn Stroh to be one of Phillip Stroh's victims while he was in law school. One of Stroh's law school professors was "very suspicious" of Stroh's role in her disappearance, possibly Clyde Fowler. * Donna Anderson, went missing in November of 1992 and never found. Claimed by Gwendolyn Stroh to be one of Phillip Stroh's victims while he was in law school. One of Stroh's law school professors was "very suspicious" of Stroh's role in her disappearance, possibly Clyde Fowler. The Suspects * Phillip Stroh * Dylan Baxter, Stroh's accomplice and an expert hacker. Stroh helped him escape statutory rape charges in Cyprus. Infected the phones of Major Crimes' detectives at the crime scene (except Lt. Provenza's), gaining access to their microphones and cameras, allowing Stroh to spy on them. Managed to also hack into the Major Crimes' murder room's display systems and its cameras as well as all info displayed on them. He is also spying on his "girlfriend", Ella, a possibly under aged prostitute/escort who he is trying to pressure into leaving with him after Stroh pays him for his help. Evidence Case Progress Guest Cast * Lexi Ainsworth (Ella Stewart) * Will Attenborough (Dylan Baxter) Recurring * Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) * Billy Burke (Phillip Stroh) * Bill Brochtrup (Doctor Joe Bowman) Locations Episode Notes *As of this episode, Mary McDonnell (Sharon Raydor) has been removed from the opening credits. Trivia * Det. Wes Nolan was absent the entire episode on a "special assignment" given to him by Lt. Provenza, which is somehow related to taking down Stroh "by any means". His phone was also turned off so Dylan can not hear him or keep track of his activities. It's unlikely he knows that he's being monitored and has most likely turned off his phone to ensure the successful completion of his assignment. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes